Unloved
by Chibisan1092
Summary: Kagome is dreaming things. Things with malice and lonliness in their eyes. And sand, you can't forget about the sand that has her trapped to her tree. KagomeXGaara Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: Hello everybody once again maybe I will be able to actually finish this story also for my other story My Little Garden I am in need of a co-writer so if anyone wants to just give any ideas for the story via e-mail and I will decide if you shall be my CO-WRITER Huzzah anyway this shall be a Kagome Gaara pairing and if you do not like it to bad suck it up and shut up don't read my story if you don't like the pairing :D thank you for your time and I apologize in advance for my grammatical errors I suck at spelling XD)**

Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese person to you no I am far from it; anyway I don't own this stuff DUR.

**Unloved**

Dear Diary,

For some reason I feel like writing….I think it has to do with the dream I had last night, but for some reason I just can't seem to remember the whole thing, ugh I detest not remembering it, but I'll write what I remember…

_Dream Sequence_

I ran. That's all I could understand was that I had to keep running. I didn't know why, I had to I just knew I did. I felt the perspiration trickling down my face, as the scenery of a forest passed by on a full moon night. My breath was uneven and I had a stitch on my side.

Then, I tripped on a root and came crashing down to the forest floor. I winced and examined the area, and noticed for some reason it was familiar, but I had no time to think about that, so I got up as fast as I could. I saw something drip down onto the forest floor I am not sure what it was but I think it was my sweat. I was cut short, for I was pinned to a nearby tree by some kind of strange substance, as I examined it closer I saw it was sand! I thought. 'Why would there be sand in a forest'.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound, I listened closer…it was …breathing not regular even breaths, by deep husky ones trying to keep something under control. I started to see a figure approaching in the shadows, slowly coming closer as if trying to see if I was a challenge. I could feel the fear inside of me starting to build up, I was desperately trying to conceal it, though failing miserably. It was getting closer, its head was down, and it was prowling in the shadows.

Then, suddenly it lifted its head, thought its face was still concealed by the shadows I was able to get a glimpse of its eyes.

They were a beautiful ocean color, though they were covered with lust to draw blood, also I noticed his eyes were marred with veins from obvious lack of sleep an insomnia of some sort. Their were two more things I noticed about its eyes they were malicious like an experienced killers eyes, but also lonely like a lost puppy with no one to love.

"Love," I whispered under my breath.

Its eyes visibly widened as it spit out the word," Love?! I have no one to love but myself, I am a monster," he whispered harshly.

The last thing I remember was the color of the sand as I ebbed away from consciousness.

_End of Dream Sequence_

And that's all I remember. The next thing I know I am awake panting as if I had really ran through that forest on that full moon night. I shuddered as I recalled his eyes when I first woke up, though they were beautiful they were frightening, they were frighteningly beautiful.

Kagome closed her diary and put it in her bulging canary yellow backpack. A small smile found its way upon her charming face that was framed by ebony locks and blue clearwater eyes. Though the dream was slightly disturbing it made her feel better to know she had written it down an expressed her self instead of letting all her emotions being all pent up inside of her.

She sighed, she had spent two days in the future, but not before having a huge argument with Inuyasha, of course. She had been noticing that Inuyasha had been slinking off to see Kikyo more and more often, and she knew their meetings were none too innocent.

It wasn't as if she didn't like the feudal era, on the contrary, she liked it better then her life in the future, minus a few modern marvels here and there. Sometimes she just wished he would stop leading her on.

Kagome took her sweet time walking to the well house knowing there was an argument yet to come. She put her bright yellow backpack upon her shoulders, as she entered the small shack housing the well. She sighed once more as she leaped into the well that would throw her five-hundred years into the past. The familiar blue light enveloped her body, as she gingerly closed her clearwater eyes enjoying the few moments of peace she had in her time-traveling life

The calming sensation gone, Kagome started climbing the warn footholds of the well. She relished her precious few seconds of peace, for she knew their was a fight to ensue. As her head peeked out of the well she heard a familiar grunt she knew all knew well.

**(A/n: Well that's it that's the end just so you know it is going to suck for the next chapter or so… so do not stop reading it I just need to add those lame chapters so the story makes sense don't you hate that lol Well I hope you enjoy my story I took my time on it so Please read and review for it makes me update faster I would enjoy ten that's the goal TEN ok so attempt please review I have the courtesy to review so, you should also thank you. Gabbi)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Good Moro to all of you readers! Thank you for reviewing you reached the goal I wanted thank you so much I even got one more that I wanted so I am really happy I am forced to update MEH lol even so I will try and make this story as good as I can which is not much but …. I will try anyway …..Thank you for the reviews I loved them all and next chapter I will thank my favorite reviewer with the honorable CHAPPIES award lol well onward with my crappy story.**

** Chapter 2**

**Recap:** She relished her precious few seconds of peace; for she knew a fight was too ensue. As her head peeked out of the well she heard the all too familiar grunt of Inuyasha.

**End Recap: **Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the old bone eaters well. "Oi wench what took you so long," said Inuyasha more agitated than usual.

"I was taking some tests, Inuyasha I told you that before I left, "said Kagome already dreading the fight to come. The truth was that she was tired, tired of demons trying to kill her, tired of being kidnapped, and tired of these silly fights with Inuyasha. Day in and day out they would argue and she would always apologize in the end. She just wished that for once that she could have one day of peace, a day where she wouldn't have to worry at all.

"Feh, I still don't see why you should take these tests your only going to prove how stupid you are," he said rudely inspecting his clean claws.

At this statement Kagome had just smiled, by now you would think Kagome would get used to these attacks at her self esteem she always would try to convince herself that it was just a spur of the moment thing and he didn't really mean it, but deep down inside their was a part of her that believed it all.

Inuyasha truly thought Kagome was a simpleton and a weak fool, but once in one of the many arguments she had gotten into with Inuyasha instead of going home she asked Sesshomaru for help, she told she didn't want to be the weakness of their group any longer. After promising to give him his missing appendage back he reluctantly agreed. Day in and day out he trained Kagome frivolously without rest. Until finally he deemed her ready, Kagome repaid him by giving him his arm back and when she left Sesshomaru she was no longer a weak girl but a strong woman.

"Oi, wench what are ya all smiley about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, nothing Inuyasha just something's aren't always what they appear," said Kagome as her face hardened into an emotionless mask and her stance changed into that of a fighter's.

"Oh isn't that oh so true," smiled Inuyasha while crackling his knuckles.

"What do you mea-," said Kagome releasing her stance .Her sentence was cut short as Inuyasha came charging at her claws extended. Kagome managed to get of the way, but not without retaining a few deep lacerations on her left arm. Kagome quickly dismissed the searing pain coming from her arm she saw Inuyasha getting ready for another attack. Kagome kept dodging, but Inuyasha kept attacking, he would not relent.

' If Sessho saw me like this he would kill me' thought Kagome, now she thought, she had to get serious. "Why Inuyasha," said Kagome stoically keeping a cool façade, something her sensei had taught her never let your enemy see you emotions, even though in reality she felt like dying.

"Why," countered Inuyasha,"Because you just a useless shard detector, Kikyo has always been better than you. The only useful thing you can do is bring ramen and you can't even do that without crying to your mother. So I am going to kill you SO Kikyo can have her soul back and can take your place," said Inuyasha with malice in his voice.

'No I will not succumb to such things, I will not let him see me cry' thought Kagome. "Do you really Inuyasha really find me so weak Inuyasha," said Kagome as she chuckled. "You truly are blind didn't you ever wonder where I went for that month, did you even check or care," sneered Kagome as she notched an arrow. "Ironic isn't it …"

"What's ironic ya wench" said heatedly Inuyasha.

"It'd ironic that you're going to meet the same fate of being bound to the God Tree," said Kagome quietly as she let her arrow fly pulsating with ten times as much power as it usually did. Inuyasha was sent crashing back into the God Tree sent into a familiar slumber just as Kagome had found him.

Kagome's head high, she walked back to the well which she had just climbed out of this morning. She stared at the old well with sadness in her eyes knowing this would be the last time she would ever be in the feudal era. Kagome took one last look into the world she had come to know and love she then leaping into the old well she had grown accustomed to using during the last two years of her life. Tears poured down her rosy cheeks as she fell downward into the abyss of time.

But instead of the familiar blue light enveloping her figure a fiery orange started to consume her petite form. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought, 'Where is this well taking me?!'

A/N: What will ever happen to Kagome next! Lol I decided to stop it here and I promise to update if you promise to review I want ten more . If that's not too much to ask. Oh I am so excited this story could actually go somewhere! Well thanks for reading and Sorry for the mistakes I suck at grammar it has never been my forte. Well I hope you enjoy and long live Kagome and Gaara!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Why hello! It seems I have finally achieved twenty-one reviews Huzzah! I would like to thank all my reviewers.

Justified Assassin, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Kagome Lady of Darkness, MikoKagome4ever, KibaSin, Kagome Lady of Darkness, kagz1nonly,shadow miko ,MuppyPuppy, Kira Rose, Funabisenu, Kagome Yuna's daughter, Kage Reject, DragonsDarknessFlame, Alternate Life, and lastly pointy star.

And now on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**Last Time:**

'Where is this well taking me?! '

**Now:**

The fiery aura dissipated and Kagome took a long look at her surroundings. It was a full moon night and she was in the middle of a forest. 'Great,' thought Kagome, she stood slowly, wincing in the stabbing pain she felt in her body. Inuyasha had cut her up more than she had thought. Sesshomaru would have been dissapointed if she saw her like this.

Suddenly she heard the crack of a twig, 'Probably just a rabbit,' thought Kagome optimistically as she leaned against a tree for support. Blood was quickly leaving her body she had to do someting to stop it, or she could die . She quickly dismissed the ominous feeling that was crawling up her spine. She listened closer it was an odd sound, like the shifting of sand. She heard another twig snap, Kagome had finally decided that she didn't want to know what the sound was after all. She quickly dashed deeper into the forest, she didn't know where she was going or why, but all she knew was that she had to keep running.

Her breath was ragged and her body screamed from exhaustion. Kagome looked around everything looked so familiar, but where had she seen it? She racked her brain as she tried to remember, not paying attention to the area around her she tripped on a root. As she fell a realization dawned upon her….her dream, those lonely eyes. It was all going to happen, 'If only I could remember what-. 'Her thoughts were interrupted as she was slammed into a tree by something. She looked closer it was sand!

Sand! This really was just like her dream! An ominous figure started to makes its way towards her through the dark shadows. It slowly lifted its head up shadows still concealing its face, only revealing ocean blue eyes marred with veins from lack or sleep. She listened and she heard the familiar deep husky breaths. It started to make its way even closer to her as if to see if she was worth its time. She felt the same fear she had felt before begin to develop in the pit of her stomach.

She continued to stare into its eyes lost in them in a trance; again she noticed it looked like a lost puppy with no one to-. "Love," she whispered while breaking eye contact.

The attacker's eyes hardened as he spit out the word,"Love I have no one to love," he said as he stepped out of the shadows that had hidden him. Kagome was expecting a monster to step out of the darkness but instead her eyes were greeted by a handsome young man with blood red hair, frighteningly beautiful eyes, and a kanji on his forehead ironically meaning love.

Kagome's facial expression drastically changed from one of fear to a grin of realization and understanding," I guess we're similar, for I have no one to love either," said Kagome smiling sadly lowering her head in sorrow.

Suddenly the man doubled over in pain grasping his head," Love, no one loves me, I am a monster," he gritted out in pain.

"Well maybe ", said Kagome blood loss and exhaustion finally catching up with her," we could learn to love …each other," whispered Kagome as she lost consciousness.

**  
**

Gaara POV-

'My head, what is this pain…,' thought Gaara as he doubled over. 'N-no she lies, no one can love a monster like me,' he seethed as the darkness came closer consuming him.

Dreamscape

"Monster," said a voice, "No one loves you, why does no one love you?"

"Because I am a monster, Mother," said Gaara sadly wishing the pain would go away.

"No! Do not call me that I resent the fact that such a hideous creature came out of my womb," said the woman viciously.

"Why mother! Why am I such a monster," pleaded Gaara.

"Because," she said,"you are my son." The cloaked figure came and faced Gaara, "Though you are a monster that doesn't mean you cannot be loved, miracles do happen even to monsters like you," she said," Now my child awake."

End dream

A/n: Well that would be the end I am dedicating this Chapter to Kage Reject for she is my sissy and motivates me for these stories of mine .I would like ten reviews, if you have any questions please ask and I will answer. Thank you for reading, reviews if you can.

Gabbi


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : Hello my readers I know I haven't updated in a while but it is the time again I have bought a laptop online and it is getting shipped to me as we speak . so that means more updates ! Anyways, onward with he story.

Chapter 4

Gaara opened his eyes, only to close them again. He winced in pain as a tremendous headache crashed upon his cerebrum. He stood slowly, his stomach churning from the recent events. He always became that monster on full moon nights, bloodlust glazed over his eyes. Nothing ever lived to tell the tale. He looked over, expecting to see the dead corpse of the girl.

His eyes widened in shock she was bleeding but not dead. How could that be?

Shukaku always finished his prey for good, what was different this time? Gaara racked his brain, trying to recall the night's events. He got an idea. He would wake the girl and ask he what happened, and if she refused to tell him he would torture her. He would kill her in the end, either way.

He didn't dawdle as he walked over to the girl slumped over on the ground.

He didn't have time to lose; the downfall of Konoha was at hand. He grabbed a fistful of her silky black locks and pulled. He smirked as the girl screamed in surprise.

Kagome Pov

Kagome was sleeping peacefully, when she was yanked out of her dreams and brought back into reality.

"Ouch!" she whined as she opened her shy blue eyes, only to see the teenage boy from the night before. She blinked, recognizing him, "Oh, Good morning.

That was an odd way to wake up, but Sesshomaru was worse," she babbled, recalling Sesshomaru's many torturous ways of waking her up, as she gave him a smile.

"Hn, onna, why do you not fear me?" growled Gaara.

"Well, you haven't given me much reason to, other than chasing me through the forest. Besides that's not a big deal, I'm chased by things all the time," said Kagome hotly, 'Like half-demons, named Inuyasha,' she thought darkly.

"Girl, you will tell me what occurred last night," he commanded, calmly.

"Why? Don't you remember?" asked Kagome curiously.

"You will tell me!" he said, his patience wearing thin. He grabbed her arm.

Kagome winced in pain as her wounds were re-opened.

"Ouch," she said flatly, "give me a moment then let me heal myself first, Mr. Pushy."

Kagome went into the deep confides of her mind and summoned her healing powers, which she focused on her arms. She glowed an ethereal florescent pink as her holy powers permeated the area. Within moments she was healed.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Wow, that took it out of me; usually it's not this hard. It's probably because I'm exhausted," she whispered as she lost consciousness.

Gaara's eyes were still wide with shock, what power did this woman hold? It wasn't chakra that she summoned from her body; it was something else, something powerful.

"Also, the girl healed more than herself by mistake," thought Gaara. She cured him of his headache, and he didn't feel that cloud of sleepiness he always felt. He was sure if he looked at himself, he wouldn't have the dark circles around his eyes he procured from trying to remain sane and in control of his body, instead of Shukaku.

"This woman is not as useless as I thought her to be. Maybe I shouldn't kill her, yet," thought Gaara icily, as he picked her up and headed towards the village he was to destroy soon.

The gates of the "Grand Konoha" were in his vision. "How is the onna known to the people of this miserable little village? Maybe I could use her for my advantage on the upcoming battle," Gaara thought maliciously.

"Well, onna, this is where we part for now, although I will get that information from you later," whispered Gaara to the unconscious girl, as he pushed her into the vision of the guards and disappeared into the receding night.

"Until then, onna."

"WHO GOES THERE?" yelled the ninja guarding the gates of their peaceful town.

A/n: Well, that is about it. I suppose it was a bit rushed but I will

Update as soon as I get ten more reviews . Until then. Also thank my beta, magickbendingdemon for well beta-ing.

Gabbi


End file.
